


15 minutes in a Hellevator

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: nana's changjinlix works [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trapped In Elevator, changjinlix trapped in an elevatorrrr each in a corner cuz they all gay, established relash to poly uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: ⭑ Changbin decides he needs to open up about what he's been starting to feel for Hyunjin - to his current boyfriend Felix. ⭒





	15 minutes in a Hellevator

**Author's Note:**

> nana: woop this has actually been finished for quite some time, let's check uhhh november 8th lmao! I have just decided to post bc I was originally going to develop more on this specific universe, but it's been sitting idle for so long and I have -2 plans on continuing it any time soon so 🤷
> 
> (edit: I changed the ratings because it's been so long since I've written this I forgot uhhhhhhh about some stuff lol /tnxliliforlettingmeknow/)

🌧️

"This is not happening," Felix pressed the button for the door to open and when it didn't, he kept pressing it, the quickly rising frustration condensed in the button-pressing,

 

"Chill, it's probably just an energy break," Changbin said, a hand to his shoulder in comfort knowing the younger wasn't particularly fond of being in enclosed spaces for too long. Felix glared at him and then at the hand on his shoulder until it was gone,

 

"Let's try calling the manufacturer” Hyunjin, the smart and collected in the group - that’s if you ignored the fact just five minutes ago he had been sobbing ugly in front of all of them - pulled the phone from the panel, in a few more seconds he was done and looked at them with a small smile,

 

"They'll take a while but they'll be here in less than half an hour"

 

"Okay that's something," Changbin said again, eyeing the males he had just had the most unpleasant conversation with,

 

"Fine, could be worse," Felix admitted and let his back hit the door and drop to the floor, plopping loudly and sighing while fishing his phone out, he had 10% battery left so he couldn't even play a game to try and distract himself,

 

"How exactly could it be worse?" Hyunjin said rhetorically, he probably did not intend on being heard but in the quiet elevator it was impossible not to as everything seemed to echo,

 

"You could be crying again," Felix let out sharply, his thick low voice growling a bit with pent-up frustration and a tiny bit of anger,

 

"Can you guys not start it  _ again _ ?," Changbin rubbed at his temples, feeling the third headache of the day incoming.

 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, deciding the upper corner of the elevator's  ceiling  was more interesting to look at. Felix clicked his tongue and spared Changbin a side glance. 

 

"Fine, I didn't mean to ruin it. How many times do I have to say it? I could've just kept it in but I decided to be honest to you two and this is just a bit ridiculous and unfair," Changbin rambled in one breath,

 

"It is not ridiculous, how did you expect the guy you've been dating for half a year to react when you confess you're crushing on someone else?"

 

Changbin groaned, held his head and crouched to the ground. He didn't want his relationship with Felix to be ruined, but he couldn't help what he had been feeling lately. It was eating away at him and he knew the longer he took to confess the worse it would become because this was not a temporary thing, he meant it.

 

Hyunjin sighed but didn't look at him, he had returned the confession amidst awful sobbing and disapproving eyes from Felix.

 

Not like he could be blamed, his boyfriend had just professed his crush on Hyunjin and said boy had admitted he felt the same. All in front of him. No matter what Changbin said, he didn't want to lose him - but it was getting very hard to do so.

 

"What do you suggest then, Changbin?" The Australian almost never referred to him with his name, especially without formalities. The coldness in his voice made Changbin bite his lip to not whimper about the sadness he had caused.

 

"I don't fucking know, alright? And you're  _ not  _ making it easier" Changbin held his breath as he snapped, it was like he was seeing white in his vision, he didn't mean to spit venom at Felix but he literally could not take this anymore, "I don't know what to do" he said and almost dramatically let his head hit the wall behind him, closing his eyes and focusing on not crying right here and right now in front of them.

 

If he had any idea on how to proceed he wouldn't have asked to talk to them both.

 

They remained in silence for a while, after an uncomfortable amount of time - which Felix checked had only been around 3 minutes - he groaned and stretched his legs on the ground to kick Changbin’s foot across the elevator floor,

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to snap at you. You just made me  _ incredibly  _ jealous and mad” He admitted, stuttering a bit around his words, 

 

“I’m sorry too” Changbin locked eyes with him, offering a forced smile.

 

“Sorry guys, I didn’t want to get in between you two. I never wanted to cause any misunderstandings or hurt” Hyunjin played with the hems of his shirt and looked at Felix but he wasn’t strong enough to hold his gaze,

 

“It’s fine” Felix sighed out. He couldn’t believe this.

 

The boy he had been so madly in love with - not that he had confessed  _ that  _ yet - had just told him he was falling for someone else too.

 

“What do you want to do?” Felix looked at Changbin with fear in his eyes, he did  _ not  _ want to lose him,

 

“I  _ literally  _ do not know and I feel awful about all of this” Felix pretended he couldn’t see the single tear that fell out of Changbin’s eyes as the older hid his head behind his knees as he hugged them.

 

Felix also did not look up to catch Hyunjin biting on his lips trying to keep his own tears in.

 

“We are  _ not  _ having a crying session on an elevator” Felix stood up and dusted his butt and knees, attracting two pairs of eyes to himself,

 

“Hyung,” He pointed at Changbin, “First of all, I won’t lose you. Second of all, you like both of us and that’s an established fact, right?” He saw the older nod slowly, unsure of where Felix was going with this, 

 

“Hyung” now he pointed at Hyunjin, “you  _ also _ like Changbin-hyung back-” Hyunjin didn’t wait for him to finish before giving him a certain nod. It was all Felix needed.

 

“Fine. Hyunjin?” He looked at him strong in the eyes, “Go on a date with me” Hyunjin’s eyes widened and he gasped out,

 

“What?” Changbin and Hyunjin exchanged a ‘look’, neither understanding what was going on,

 

“Actually, forget it” 

 

Hyunjin breathed out a ‘phew’, but choked on his breath at the following request, 

 

“Kiss me right now, lemme see if I feel anything” Felix crossed his arms and stood closer to Hyunjin. Changbin nervous laughed and Hyunjin just stared at him in confusion, 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me,” Felix said adamant, stepping closer until their feet touched and he looked up at the slightly taller boy, “This is your chance,” he said and a mischievous sparkle shone in his eyes. Felix kept staring at him, Hyunjin mouthed ‘help’ to Changbin but the older just shrugged,

 

“Why?” the confusion was so clear, it was obvious neither of them were realizing what was going on,

 

“I wanna see if we can make this work,” Felix said simply as though he hadn't just admitted he was open to considering inviting Hyunjin into a relationship with his current boyfriend,

 

“Wait,” Hyunjin put both palms out in a sign of ‘stop’, “You mean  _ us _ ?” a finger circled around in a sign,

 

“No, James Franco and I of course I mean  _ us _ ” Felix repeated the action and gained a snort from the ignored Changbin behind his back.

 

“No need for a snarky tongue,” Hyunjin clicked and rolled his eyes, cheeks a bit pink at the whole situation, 

 

“Shut up about tongues and get yours inside my throat” Felix snapped and now both other boys choked on air.

 

“Kinky much?” Changbin laughed behind them, secretly enjoying the fact Felix wasn't as mad anymore, at least he didn't look like so. Was he actively doing this out for him? Or was he just pitying Changbin?

 

“Wow okay” Hyunjin shrugged, clearly not ready to listen to the couple's private stories, fighting a blush that was getting redder,

 

“Fine, I'll do it myself” as he said so, Felix grabbed Hyunjin by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to make their lips meet. At first, it was awkward and it hurt a  _ tin _ y bit as their teeth met and Hyunjin literally squeaked and froze in place.

 

But then Changbin gasped behind them and he looked like he might have a stroke at any minute - can you blame him? The two guys he likes the most kissing?  _ Nice _ . (How did the mood even flip from an 8 to an 80 so fast?)

 

Hyunjin met eyes with him again in a plea for help, but he had never seen the older  _ this  _ red and awestruck,  _ “Whatever then”  _ He thought. He closed his eyes and grabbed Felix's face, one hand on his chin, turning it up to guide him better, the other hand going down to rest on his shoulder.

 

Felix sighed against his lips and he felt Hyunjin’s lean but strong body relax and come closer to his own, Hyunjin snaked an arm to his waist and pressed their chests together, Felix pulled him closer with arms around his neck.

 

They heard Changbin audibly breathe in and Hyunjin wanted to smile, but he couldn't, whatever it is that they were doing to the older was working. Not like he himself wasn’t enjoying the kiss as well - it’s not like he had feelings for Felix, not romantic ones at that; But Felix was a good kisser, and he liked the attention.

 

Felix pulled apart to look at him, his eyes were glossy and his lips  _ very _ red, he had never seen the older like that but now it did stir something inside him up, he had to admit he was a strong visual.

 

So he pulled him down again, the kiss was very open mouthed and smoochy and hungry and made wet noises that may or may not have made Changbin turn deep red and want to join in but also  _ watch _ .

 

Felix sighed again and threaded his fingers through Hyunjin's hair on his nape, pulling and tugging at it whenever Hyunjin did anything particularly  _ right _ . Like swiping his soft tongue over his lips, like licking his own, like sucking on his tongue and spreading his lips with his full ones that softly tasted like strawberries.

 

“Uhhh, you guys won't like to know this but I'm this close to popping one right now” Changbin announced rather unromantically and made Hyunjin giggle and Felix snort in each other's mouths. They pulled apart, both chests slightly rising from deep breaths, lips red and cheeks pink,

 

“Glad to know you enjoyed” Felix smirked and winked, finally turning to see his boyfriend standing up casually against the opposite side of the elevator, holding the bars probably so he wouldn't floor himself.

 

Hyunjin just chuckled and wiped at his lips with the back of his sweater paws, a sight too cute to go unnoticed which made Changbin openly smile with scrunched eyes and Felix to bite on the inside of his cheek to not grin at him.

 

“Fine, I know  _ you're  _ in“ he pointed at his boyfriend, “and  _ I'm  _ in after this,-” he pointed to himself with his thumb in his chest, “-holy shit you kiss way better than Changbin-hyung” Hyunjin smirked and did a peace sign at Changbin who just glared at him but his gaze softened and his pink cheeks betrayed him,

 

“What about you?” A seductive smile grazed Felix’s lips and Hyunjin didn't really know how to deny it, so he went along,

 

“Fine” He shrugged. He didn’t feel particularly romantically attracted to Felix (yet), but if he was willing to give him a chance, maybe he could return the favor. Besides, Felix was not a bad sight and not at all a bad companion.

 

With that, the doors opened and they were finally rescued from within the confinement of the elevator, shortly 15 minutes after it closed on them. Felix walked out with a confident chin up, Hyunjin playing with the ends of his sweater and gaze low, bowing at the workers respectfully and Changbin with relieved shoulders and pink cheeks.

🌥️

**Author's Note:**

> [ tombl ; ](https://jishiny.tumblr.com/)


End file.
